


Auron vs Gladio

by zacklover24



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: A prompt I got on tumblr " Auron meeting Gladio and challenging him to a duel!"





	Auron vs Gladio

Besaid island, what a peaceful place to grow up and be safe from the evil of the world. Many of the villagers found the peace to be welcoming almost wonderful to have safe haven from Sin. Unless you were Auron. Sir Auron was a hero of Spira and guardian to Lady Yuna. But Auron wasn’t on Spira he was fighting for Lady Cosmo and some young pup named Gladio had challenged him to a duel. And they were on one of the many arenas that Lady Cosmo had recreated, this one was the beach of Besaid 

“Think you can keep up old man?” Gladio asks with a smirk as he summoned Hyperion the great sword settled on his shoulders. 

“Who are you calling old, pup?” Auron asks drawing heaven’s cloud. “Unlike you I have a job to do.” 

“What the hell does that mean?” Gladio asks charging in, Auron shock his head as he blocked Gladio’s attack. Auron was quick to counter the attack,

“I have a job to do. You act as if your duty is worth little to you.” As he swung at Gladio who dodged. Gladio let out a growl as he charged at Auron the, guardian moved out of the just missing get hit, he watched as the sword was stuck in the sand. 

“You rushed in without thinking. This fight is done.” Auron says walking away. But it wasn’t over, Gladio pulled his blade out of the sand and attacked Auron striking him from behind. Auron stumbled before he slashed at Gladio arm not showing any emotion as the attack landed. 

“Not bad.” As Auron spun around almost got a clean hit in, Gladio blocked and parried, Auron stumbled and smirked. This kid wasn’t half bad. Maybe he had some skills after all. Gladio smirked back charge in, he swung and slashed, watching in awe and fear as Auron blocked each attack. 

“Good but not good enough.” As Auron parried Gladio attack was ease, he found his opening and slashed at Gladio chest, that was going to scar. Not that boy seemed to mind. “So how did you get your scar?” As he waited for Gladio to answer. Gladio readied himself. 

“Which one? The one on my chest was a gift from the sword master as was the one my face. And now from you.” He explains delivering a down slash which Auron had moved just slightly out of the way off. The fight went on for a while neither fighter being able to knock the other off guard.   
Auron age and experience made him a tough challenge for the young shield, but in the end Gladio wound up on his knees with Auron sword being pointed at him. 

“With so more training you might make a half decent guardian.” Auron tells him, a complaint from Auron was rare and between. 

“Half decent?” Gladio scoffs getting up, “I’ll have you know I’ve been training my whole life to be the kings shield.” 

“And yet you have so much to learn.” As Auron turned to leave Gladio stood and rushed the guardian, Auron side stepped and quickly disarmed Gladio the shockwave sent the shield flying he landed in heap on the sand. 

“As I said you have so much to learn.” Auron tells him shaking his head leaving the shield to think over his encounter. 

End of line


End file.
